In the Heart
by wildkidlexie
Summary: They all walked away together, knowing that Harry Potter will continue to live in them, in their hearts...


**A/N: I'm not really too good in angst stories, but I do hope you like this one. Please read and reaview, thanks! Kudos for all that comments me inside and outside Thanks a lot, please comment on this one too.**

Ron's tired eyes followed the people who walked mournfully down the road. He felt like crying, but he had to stay strong for Hermione who was bawling in his arms. He felt heartbroken as he also saw his little sister, Ginny Weasley, cry very hard. Why did he have to go all of the sudden? Why did he have to leave and make people cry like this. The world seemed cruel and unfair, but being friends with Harry all these years made him realize this long before.

**_Ron's POV_**

_Harry, you just ahve to see them now. You just have to. Don't you see how hard it is for us? You were our best mate, Harry, my best mate. It's only been seven years that we've been together, but it seemed like forever. It hurts me, Hermione, to accept the fact that you're gone. Why did you have to leave us? Why? I know the prophecy said this and that, but who cares? I don't really care, Harry. I don't care as long as you stay alive. _

_Don't you see these people, Harry? Don't you see Mum and Ginny crying? Don't you see Hermione crying? Harry, why'd you have to go all of the sudden? We could've helped you if only you asked. But no. You said you had to do this alone. You-Know-W, wait, Voldemort. Yes, Harry. I don't squeal at his name anymore. I've even come to think of him. I'm not afraid anymore, just angry. If it wasn't for that, shall I sat, stupid git, then you'd still be alive right now, maybe even smiling at us and saying, "I've done it. He's finally gone." But no. You had to go too, didn't you? Didn't you? _

_How could you be that stupid, Harry, to think that you're alone? What am I here for? What are we here for? I know that you tend to be a hero-like friend, but not to this point. I don't agree with you fighting on your own if you've got us to turn to. We'd die for you, Harry, and you know it. I should've read your mind before you went away. I should've known you'd be up to something. Harry, it's my fault that you're gone. Can you take me with you instead? I don't mind leaving here, you know.But I mind you leaving. _

_I see them all now Harry. I see them all mourning for you. Remus has it really bad. First he's lost your father, then Sirius, now you've went away too. Don't you pity the bloke, Harry? He's blaming himself for all this. It's not his fault really, but mine. I know you best Harry, but I didn't get it before. I didn't realize you were going to do this. It's me they ought to blame for your departure, Harry. Me._

Hermione looked up and wiped her tears. She felt like crying again. She sat on a nearby rock and started at her feet. Ron sat beside her, not saying another word. They both felt, well, lost. Now that Harry's gone, nothing seems to be right. It was as if a part of them was gone too. Yeah, a part of them. After being friends with Harry for so long, he's become a solid part of their lives. Now that he's gone, they new that they had lost something important. They had lost their best friend Harry Potter.

**_Hermione's POV_**

_I knew all along that you were stupid, Harry, but I never knew you were an idiot! You could've asked for my help allt his time. You know I'd risk anything to help you with Voldemort. I don't care whether it's a life and death situation or not. You're my friend, harry, and I believe you knew that. If only you could've said a word, or anything. Why didn't you? Look what happened. I know I'm not as brave or as anything as you, Harry, but I could've helped. What did I study well in Hogwarts for, Harry? Do you think I would've abondoned you? No Harry, I would never. _

_You should see this, Harry. everybody's crying for you. I see your Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia arrive with Dudley. They looked stoned when they heard the news that you were gone. If they hated your guts, they would've laughed by now. But no. All they did was stare at your grave. Your aunt was even crying. Your cousin had this sort of twisted look on his face that said he would be missing you now that you're gone. Oh Harry, you should really see this. You had a family all along and you never knew... _

_I'm not too sure, but I thought I saw Malfoy come by to pay his repects, Harry. he did have a grim look on his face. Maybe he's realized what he's really done. Malfoy may be snotty and mean, but then, why would he be bringing flowers to your grave. It doesn't make sense, Harry, nothing does, not even your passing away. I don't understand how others could be celebrating the death of Voldemort when you, Harry, had to die too. Even if they seem not to care, I do, Harry. Me and Ron. We care a lot, Harry, and it hurts now that you've left us. What will happen from now on? Without you, there will be no one to, you know, be Harry Potter, my best friend. It hurts Harry, it really does._

Ginny's eyes shifted from one person to another. She felt empty and melancholic. Harry Potter had been a big part of her life. He's saved her once, and half her family owes their lives to Harry. He had made her smile and laugh many times and one of the best moments of her life was being with him, holding his hand. She lowered her head and sobbed, knowing that these moments were simply deduced to a memory.

**_Ginny's POV_**

_Why'd you have to leave me, Harry? I could've gotten along fine even if that-that Voldemort was alive. I don't care, Harry, as long as I have you. I know that you rarely think of me since you've went off to Godric Hollow and ran of to wherver you ran off to, but I do think of you everyday since then. I missed you a lot Harry, and hoped that you'd come by and visit us this Christmas. I never thought that you could never come by again. I never thought that you'd do this to me, Harry, to leave me empty. It is the most horrible feeling I've ever felt in my entire life, the most horrible. _

_Everything feels like a mess. I never saw Mum cry so badly. You meant a lot to her. She's treated you like one of us. dad became sullen too, ever since he heard that you've gone. Some wizards celebrated, but most came to mourn for you. You should have seen the people as they pay their respects. There were lots of Wizards and Witches that I don't think you know, but they also came. Some nodded their heads and commented on your braver, but most shook their heads and sobbed knowing that you could've been one of the greatest wizards of all. Even if you've never done anything great, Harry, I would've still loved you for who you were. You were a great friend, Harry, a great freind. _

_I can't blame you for wanting your revenge because Voldemort took your parents, but why did you have to let him take your life too? I know you've fought more than you could, but why? Why you, of all the wizards, HarrY? You were great...immensely great, and everyone knew that. Everyone could tell. You were so brave, Harry, maybe too brave for your own good. I'm going to miss you a lot, Harry Potter._

Hagrid looked around. He felt sorry for those who had been really tight with Harry Potter, especially Hermione and Ronald, who had been his best friends. He himself felt the sadness of the loss of Harry. To him, Harry had been a very loyal friend, a very rare personality now-a-days. If only he could bring the boy back to life, but even a very great wizard wouldn't be able to do that. He felt a tear drp from his eye, but he quikcly wiped it away.

**_Hagrid's POV_**

_Yeh shoulda seen how shocked they were ta find yer body lying next ta You-Know-Who, Harry, but I guess I can say his name now tha' he's dead. Voldemort. You took care of em pretty well, jus' like yer ol' man, but ya succeeded in doin' so, didn' ya? But it wasn' worth losin' a great wizard like ya, Harry, wasn' worth a cent. Yer mor important ta Ron and Hermione as far as I could tell. I see em now and they look so pale and sad. Ta them, Harry, Voldemort wasn' worth it all. _

_Ya coulda done many grea' things, Harry, if only ya didn' run off like tha'. Don' ya see, Harry? Yer mor than a Boy-Who-Lived to sum of em, yer a grea' pal. Don't cha see? Yer life had been more valued than Voldemort's death? Dark times are over now, thanks ta ya, but so are the days that I get ta see ya too. Those days had become the best days, thanks ta ya. I wouldn' want ta question yer doin', but I jus' wanted ya ta know tha's not what I had expected yer life ta end. I woulda expected a more peaceful way fer ya. ya desrved it. _

_I saw snape limpin' ta yer grave with sum things. Bet it's fer ya. But he can' take back tha things he's done, can he now, Harry? Yer gone. It's hard for us to accept the fact tha' a young wizard with a bright future like yers would be gone this early. You shouldan't have, Harry. No.But I guess it's good-bye now. there's nothing mor I can do even if I wanted ta. I just wish ya well and hope yer happy now ta get ta see Lily and James Potter. Yeh, hope yer happy. Watch over Ron and Hermione too, o'course. See tha' no one does no harm to them eh? See ya, Harry. I am sure we'll see each other again._

Professor Mcgonagall stood close to the grave, wiping little tears off her eyes. She knew Potter could've done so many for the Wizarding World, but not if it did cost his life. The boy tries too hard. He manage to finish the most dreaded creature of all, but seemed to finish his life too as well. It wasn't fair. Potter should've had the chance to see the world after Hogwarts, he should've. He deserved it.

**_Professor Mcgonagall's POV_**

_You didn't deserve to die beside his body, Potter. You didn't desrver that much suffering. I know how much you hated the man for taking away the only family you could've, but that wasn't the way to take revenge. But it's not in my power now, now that you've gone. It seems that fate has leaded you back into Voldemort's hands. We could've done something, Potter, but it was much too late when we got there. You were already gone. _

_When I saw you lying beside his body, all I could think off was the shocked look Granger and Weasley would have. I know how much you three have been through together. Good and bad the three of you manage to put your friendship to the test, and every test you three have seemed to pass it. I was saddned to see Hermione hug your body the moment she saw it. She held it tight as if she was never going to let you go. Ronald, on the other hand, didn't seem to believe that you were gone. He thought it was another joke, but it wasn't even if I wished it was. _

_I could still remember your first day at Hogwarts. You were so young then, so innocent. You never knew the dangers you would be facing. I couldn't forget that impish smile of yours. The very same one James had as a boy. But your eyes were like Lily, very intent and very sincere. You knew your place, Potter. You placed yourself in danger many times. I could never forget the courage of your heart. Seldom do I see a boy your age with such. You were particularly different from all of them. Different, but amazing. _

_If I ever looked back in those days when I found you a boy, I would definately think you were James's son. A very brave young lad, a very daring one. Your eyes had been full of mischief and fun and your actions were rather the same. I could still remember you, Weasley, and Granger scamper down the halls like James had done in his day. But then again, when I look at you, I see Lily Evans as well. A mighty witty young person with a hint of a caring heart. You loved your friends and were so attached to them that they too had been attached to you. Hogwarts had become your home and your House had become your family. _

_You could have been someone people could look up to. You were a rather ideal person to idolize. I am sure you are one of the students that will forever be in the corner of my mind. I can never forget you, Harry Potter. A legend, a hero, but most importantly, a true friend. _

Dark clouds formed and it sprinkled some rain. Other wizards and witches Apparated away. But there were some who stood by Harry's grave a little longer. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat together as they talked about Harry quietly to themseleves. Remus and Hagrid stood under a shaded tree so not to get wet, but they had Harry deep in their minds. Professor Mcgonagall accompanied my sobbing Mrs Wesley and astonished Mr. Weasley sorrowfully waited for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to get over Harry's death so that they could leave him in peace.

"He, was, well," Hermione couldn't bring herself to say the propper words about Harry, but Ron and Ginny understood. Hermione still had tears in her eyes. She leaned on Ron and cried silently. "He just can't be dead, Ron. This is all a dream," she whispered, trying to convince herself that she'll soon wake up.

Ron gave her a little hug. "We'll soon wake up and see him again," he whispered back. Hermione knew what he meant and nodded. Ron looked at Harry's grave. "He was a great friend, more than I could ever ask for. You and harry were great freinds." He lifted up Hermione's chin and wiped her tears. "Someday we'll see him again, Hermione. Don't you worry," he assured her.

Ginny looked at Harry's grave for the last time before they turned to go. "Good-bye, Harry," she muttered. She looked up at the sky and smiled slightly. She imagined Harry's face smiling at her too. "We'll get to see each other again. But as long as we're stil here, we're going to hold you close. Yeah Harry, hold you close in our hearts."

They all walked away together, knowing that Harry Potter will continue to live in them, in their hearts.


End file.
